The Secret is Out
by MelissaIsLame
Summary: Clare, Eli and Adam are hanging out. What happens when Adam must tell Clare's dad his secret? Will he accept Adam as Adam? SUMMARY SUCKS, SO JUST PLEASE READ IT!


**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't written in a while. I haven't been inspired to write anything lately :( This idea was lingering in my head for a while, but I had no idea how to end it since it is a [ONE-SHOT]. Anyway, I figured it out. Enjoy!..or not =P I don't mind if you tell me I suck at writing, LOL. By the way, this story is all in Clare's POV.**

Eli, Adam and I were having a hang session at my house. This was our Saturday night ritual. We'd just hang in my living room and watch movies or pull pranks on one another.

After my parent's divorce was finalized and they rotated weeks between houses, I eventually got over it. I explained to them my whole rebellion phase and why I did what I did. I also explained to them that Eli was a nice guy and if they would give him another chance. Luckily, they did! Eli put on his charm and won my parents over.

It's been a couple of months since we started our ritual. My parents got used to the fact that Eli and Adam were always at the house on Saturday night, that we always had extra food so they could eat dinner with us. My parents got tired of hearing _'Mr. Edwards' _or '_Ms. Clare's Mom'_**[1]** that they told the boys just to call them Mom or Dad. I'll admit, it was awkward at first hearing my boyfriend call my mom and dad his _mom or dad, _but I eventually got over it. It was nice to see everyone getting along, even though my parents only talked through the passing of notes.

"Clare, sweety, your father is on his way here so I'm going to go ahead and head over to the condo." Helen stated as she gathered her purse and keys. "You kids behave while you wait for Randall to get here."

"Okay, Mom. We'll see you next week." I said as I hugged my mom.

As my Mom was heading out the door, Adam and Eli both yelled in unison, "Bye Mom!" She chuckled at their little outburst and was out the door and on her way to her second home.

"So, what do you guys feel like doing?" I asked as I locked the front door.

"I say we head up into my favorite room of this house." Eli grinned.

Adam looked kind of confused, but didn't bother to question him.

"Alright. I'm just gonna get us some drinks. I'll be up in a minute." I sighed as I walked into the kitchen.

Eli led the way up the stairs and into my room. For some reason, he liked to hang out in there. The only time we actually got to be in my room was when none of my parents were home. They didn't like the idea that I was alone in my room with two boys. They said they trusted me, but when it came down to a test, they would suggest we stayed downstairs in plain view.

I grabbed three cans of Coke from the fridge and started my way upstairs. As I walked into my room, Adam was sprawled out on my bed staring at the ceiling and Eli was sitting on the floor with my laptop. I handed them their sodas and took a seat in my desk chair. No one felt the need to speak, so it stayed quiet. The only sound we heard was the clicking of the keyboard and the snaps of the soda cans opening. I got bored with all the quietness and started to twirl in my chair. Every now and then, I'd have to stop before I got too dizzy. All of a sudden, Adam broke the silence.

"So, why is this room so special? Why is it your favorite?" Adam asked.

Eli looked up from the laptop and smirked at Adam. "I thought I told you!"

"Nope. You didn't tell me what was so special about Clare's room." Adam took a sip of his Coke.

"This is where I deflowered Clare." Eli smiled. He actually smiled and didn't smirk.

Adam spit out what little soda he had in his mouth and jumped off the bed. "You're joking, right? Please tell me you're joking and that I didn't just lay on THE bed where the dirty took place!"

Eli fell over from laughing so hard at Adam's reaction and I just gave Eli the death glare. I glanced over at Adam and flashed him my purity ring. "It's okay, Adam. THAT didn't happen. He was only joking." I assured him.

Adam cautiously took a seat on the corner of my bed and chucked a pillow at the still laughing, Eli. "Not cool, bro. I almost had a heart attack."

Eli now had tears streaming down his cheeks from laughing. In all honesty, it wasn't that funny. Leave it to Eli to find nearly giving your best friend a heart attack, funny!

"Ahh! I need to pee!" Eli scrambled up from my bedroom floor and ran into the bathroom we had down the hallway.

I peered over at Adam and noticed how he shifted uncomfortably on my bed. He glanced down at his abdomen and I saw his eyes widen a bit. "Umm, Clare. Can you shut the door please."

I didn't question why he wanted the door shut, so I just got up and shut it. Adam quickly stood up from my bed. I watched as he rummaged through his bag, but he came up empty handed.

"Adam, what's wrong?" I questioned him.

"I, kind of, maybe just got my monthly visitor." Adam blushed.

"Oh." I choked out.

Eli knew about Adam being an FTM and was cool about it. Adam, on the other hand, was kind of embarrassed about his situation when it came to his periods. The one time I had caught him with tampons, he was embarrassed and that's when he told us about his situation. Eli didn't have a problem with it, but Adam still felt awkward when he had to get a tampon in front of Eli.

"I don't have any tampons in my bag. Do you have any?" Adam asked me while staring at the floor.

"Yeah, they're in my night stand. Grab whatever you need." I pointed towards the night stand that I held them in.

Adam walked over and grabbed a tampon. He thanked me and went to go open my bedroom door so Eli wouldn't question what we were doing. As soon as Adam opened the door, my dad stood in the doorway. He looked kind of pissed and Eli stood behind him. Adam quickly shoved the tampon in his pocket so no one would notice, but of course, Eli did. He glanced at Adam then at me and smiled, trying not to laugh.

"Do you mind telling me what's going on here, Clare?" Randall said through gritted teeth.

Randall or Helen didn't know about Adam being FTM, so of course a boy and a girl behind closed doors would look bad to any parent.

"Nothing, Dad. I was just helping Adam with a problem he had." As soon as the words left my mouth, I instantly regretted them. Eli, being the pervert that he is, roared with laughter. Of course his mind would be in the gutter at a time like this.

Randall turned to face Eli. "Son, I don't see how you find this so funny. It is your girlfriend, after all, that just walked out of her bedroom with your best friend."

"Trust me, sir. There's no need for me to worry." Eli grinned.

"Please enlighten me, Eli. Why is there no need to worry?" Randall scoffed.

Eli's grinned faltered and he quickly glanced over at Adam. He was stuck. This wasn't his secret to tell, but he couldn't find the courage to lie to him either.

"I can tell you why." Adam spoke up. "But I really, really need to use the bathroom. Can I please go first, then I'll explain everything when I come out?"

My dad dismissed Adam to use to the restroom and an awkward silence soon filled my room.

"Umm, Dad. You should probably sit down for this." I half chuckled.

My dad had confusion written all over his face, but took a seat on the side of my bed. Eli made himself comfortable on the floor again and I made my way over to my desk chair. We sat in silence for a couple of minutes and waited for Adam to return.

When Adam finally returned, he was really red. Redder than a tomato. I wanted to giggle so bad, but I knew this was a difficult thing to tell someone. Especially someone who already considered you a son. Adam was terrified that my dad would do what his mom did and only see him as Gracie. He was afraid that once the secret was out, my dad would treat him like a girl and not Adam anymore. I watched as Adam paced back and forth in front of my dad, not knowing how to start this conversation. After five minutes of awkward silence and pacing, my dad spoke up.

"Just spit it out." Randall sighed.

Adam stopped and glanced up at my dad. "What I'm about to say, it might shock you. I'm really terrified right now, if you couldn't tell already." Adam gulped. "Mr. Edwards.._Dad.._I'm a FTM. Female to Male transgender. Ever since I was little, I knew something was off. I never saw myself as a girl. My mom forced me to dress as her daughter, Gracie, but I was never comfortable. When I was old enough to make my own decisions, I became Adam. My step-dad and step-brother instantly accepted me, but my Mom still has issues with it."

After Adam's little rant, I looked up at my Dad. He didn't look upset anymore, but he didn't look happy. He just had a blank expression on his face. Eli looked up at me and just shrugged. He couldn't get a vibe off my Dad either. Adam let his shoulder's slump and he looked like someone just killed his cat. I instantly felt bad for him. What if my Dad couldn't accept him either? That would be terrible.

"So, let me get this straight. I'm going to be kind of blunt, so don't freak out." My dad finally spoke. "Since technically you're a girl, you have a...and not a..."

Adam chuckled and just nodded his head. "Yeah. From my neck down, I'm Gracie. Neck up, I'm Adam."

Randall laughed and stood up. "Son, you have no idea how glad I am to hear that. From your little speech, I understand you're Adam, but I now feel totally comfortable if you and Clare are ever left alone in a room again."

Adam grinned from ear to ear as my Dad wrapped him in a hug. "I'm glad you finally decided to let me in on your secret. That really means a lot."

Soon, we were all wrapped up in a group hug, laughing. "So, does this mean we can spend more time up here in Clare's room?" Adam chuckled.

"Yeah, I feel more comfortable with that now." Randall smiled.

"Score!" Eli chipped in his two cents.

I watched at my dad clamped his hand down on Eli's shoulder. "Son, as far as I still know, you're all Eli from neck down. So when you're here, all three of y'all must remain downstairs"

"What? Are you serious?" Eli groaned. "You just said we could stay up here."

"No. I said Adam and Clare could be up here." Randall laughed.

Adam soon joined in with my dad and laughed at Eli's fake pout. Gosh, sucks for Eli.

**[1]- I called her 'Ms. Clare's Mom' because we don't know her maiden name, LOL.**

**So yeah, I know this sucked, but at least I wrote something. Don't throw objects at me. I'll probably just end up keeping them and hoard them away in my room, LOL. Oh yeah, you can thank the directTV guys for fucking up my tv and giving me nothing to do so I wrote this. They can't fix my tv until tomorrow so I won't be able so watch Degrassi :( Major bummer. **

**So yeahh, R/R? :) **


End file.
